


Better Offer

by nirejseki



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Mostly Dialogue, Multi, Running to Stand Still, Season 2 Episode 9
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 18:00:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17730008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nirejseki/pseuds/nirejseki
Summary: It wasexactlylike that.





	Better Offer

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sandrine Shaw (Sandrine)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandrine/gifts).



“I came here to warn you,” Snart says from where Barry’s backed him up against the wall, but he’s looking over Barry’s shoulder at Iris. “About – a threat.”

“You mean Mardon and Jesse James, your new buddies?” Barry says threateningly. “And you came here, to _my_ house –”

“Yeah, them,” Snart says, distractedly. “I thought you said you were shacking up with Joe West’s kid. Iris West.”

Barry blinks. “I – we’re not _shacking up_ , we’re living together.”

Iris coughs. “I think he’s more referring to the fact that _I’m_ Iris West.”

“I had a comment planned about your articles,” Snart says gloomily. “It was a good one, too.”

“I’m sure it was,” she assures him. “You couldn’t have known.”

“Known _what_?” Barry asks.

“Why do you make a habit of snapping up the good ones?” Snart says. "It's not fair."

“Hey, this one’s been mine for a while,” Iris says. “You’re the poacher here!”

“There’s something I’m missing here,” Barry concludes. “Iris? What’s going on?”

“Uh,” Iris says. “Long story?”

“Miss _West_ here tried to go undercover in a thieves’ bar,” Snart says. “She did it very badly.”

“Iris?” 

Iris puts her head in her hands.

“I covered for her,” Snart continues. “Seemed no reason not to. She was very grateful.”

“Iris?!”

“It wasn’t like that!”

“It was _exactly_ like that.”

“ _Iris_?!”

“Maybe it was a _bit_ like that,” she concedes. “But only a bit! After that we mostly just sort of – um – okay, maybe ‘competed’ isn’t the word I’m looking for, but –”

“It is,” Snart affirms. “She’d come down to Saints and we’d go spotting, first one to get their number wins. This was before the supervillain thing, though.”

“That doesn’t help! You were still a thief back then!”

“Still am, thanks.”

“But _still_ –”

Iris crosses her arms. “You’re not the only one attracted to dangerous bad boys, Barry Allen.”

“But – I – hey! I told you that in _confidence_!”

“No, no,” Snart says, looking interested. “Tell me more.”

“Weren’t you going to deliver your warning and leave?” Barry demands.

“Well, that _was_ the original plan,” Snart says. “But now I’m thinking that I’m open to getting a better offer.”

Iris looks at Barry.

Barry looks at Iris.

“Oh, well, _all right_ ,” Barry says after a moment. “But I get the full story of the rest of it.”

“Deal,” Iris says.

“Deal?” Snart asks, arching his eyebrows.

They grin at him.

“Well,” he says. “In _that_ case...”


End file.
